Nightmare on Spooner Street
by Trollface Mastah
Summary: What would happen if Freddy Krueger decided to target the citzens of Quahog, especially the Griffin family? Rated T for some lanquage and mild violence.


Nightmare on Spooner Street

Chapter 1: The Bad Dream

There she was, standing out in the middle of a dark forest, wearing nothing but her yellow pajamas. "What's going on", Meg Griffin thought to herself. "How did I get out here? And why the hell am I in my pj's?" Meg looked around her desolate surroundings and shuddered. "Oh God, am I really all alone in this creepy forest?" she said to herself quietly, noting the low leveled bushes, leafless tree branches, and eerie silence. Meg suddenly heard a soft chuckle. "Oh dear little Meg, don't you know? You are never alone." a voice rasped. A figure then appeared from a shrub, garbed in a red sweater with green stripes that was visible even in the low light. The figure's face was hidden behind a low-tipped fedora. But the most notable feature of this enigmatic being, Meg noticed with great horror, were the long knives on his fingers. "You are never alone. I'll always be there to tuck you in at bedtime." the man said and uttered a laugh of a thousand maniacs. Meg screamed at the top of her lungs and run off. She brushed through tree branches and kept looking back, thinking the madman was right behind her. The claw-like knives kept flashing into her mind like a bad rerun of Friends. Horror began to seep into her as Meg of what the man could do to her with those knives. "I've got to get away," Meg said under her rapid and intense breath. Just when she thought she lost him, Meg slammed right into a hard surface and dropped down like a sack of cement. Meg then got up and, after getting over her initial dazed and confused state, she inspected what she ran into. "What the hell! A brick wall! What's a brick wall doing in the middle of a forest!" she screeched. Meg then heard the familiar insane from behind her. "Awww. Did Meg get a boo-boo?" the voice said in mockingly caring tone. "Stay away from me! Get away you freak!" The figure merely laughed at her terror. "Tough break, Meg," the madman chuckled. Then, defying all that was possible, he began to stretch his arms three times their own length. Frozen in fear, Meg could only watch as the arms continued to stretch out and reach her. Meg Griffin gave one last blood curdling scream before….

Meg suddenly woke up with a scream, drenched in sweat. As she got a hold of herself, she looked around and saw that she was in her own bedroom, safe and sound. "Oh thank God. It was just a dream. A really, really bad dream." She said to herself with great relief. Hard to believe a nightmare like that could be just a dream, Meg thought. She then glanced at the clock and exclaimed, "Oh no! I'm gonna be late for school!" She quickly got of bed, undressed from her pajamas, and put on her pink beanie, pink shirt, blue jeans and glasses. She then rushed downstairs to greet her family and grab a quick breakfast. She said good morning, to her father, Peter, an overweight Irish with glasses and a New England accent. She also greeted her brother, Chris, a spitting image of their father, and Stewie, the baby of the family. "Boy, Meg you look like crap this morning," Peter bluntly pointed it out. "You do look a little under the weather Meg. Did you get enough sleep last night?" asked Brian, the talking dog. "I must say, she looks worse than Fran Drescher at a beauty salon!" joked Stewie in his unexplained British accent, although Meg paid no attention. "I just had a bad dream last night, that's all." Meg did not feel like going into details about last night's terror. "Are you sure you're alright? I can call the school and tell them you can't go today," interjected Lois, the mother of the Griffin children and husband of Peter. "I'm all right, really!" protested Meg. That was the end of that discussion. Meg quickly ate her breakfast of cornflakes and orange juice and headed to school in Lois's car, putting the God awful dream behind her. It's already going to be a good day today, Meg thought happily. Little did Meg or any of the the Griffins know that their worries were far from over and the nightmare had only just begun….

Please R&R. Hope you enjoy my very first fanfic!


End file.
